A Little Bit Longer
by arcanisve
Summary: Seakan derap langkah Taehyung melambat menjadi jingkat-jingkat samar di belakangnya. Dan Jungkook hanya takut malam datang terlalu cepat saat dia menyejajari langkahnya sepanjang senja. "Katakan pada waktu untuk menunggu. Aku hanya ingin mencintaimu sedikit lebih lama." /BTS/KookV/oneshot


.

 **A Little Bit Longer**

.

Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

.

.

©arcanisve

.

* * *

.

.

 _Seakan derap langkah Taehyung melambat menjadi jingkat-jingkat samar di belakangnya._

 _Dan Jungkook hanya takut malam datang terlalu cepat saat dirinya menyejajari langkahnya sepanjang senja._

 _._

 _._

Ada sesuatu yang janggal pada Taehyung.

Dan Jungkook memaksudkannya dengan nyaris literal ketika mengatakan— _seakan velositas mereka tak lagi tersinkronisasi seperti sebelumnya._

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, Jungkook melihat Taehyung meracik minuman yang akan ia sajikan untuk pelanggannya di kelab dengan gerakan lebih lambat. Tidak segesit dan penuh aksi unjuk kecepatan seperti biasanya.

Ini bukan sebatas anggapan kira-kira atau kecemasan kosong. Karena percayalah, Jungkook bisa dibilang terobsesi pada salah satu aktivitas spesifik pemuda itu, menghasilkan rekaman setiap detail di sudut kepalanya.

Bagaimana tidak, jika tak terhitung seringnya dia memperhatikan dan menikmati minuman hasil racikannya, terkadang di sela beberapa pengunjung kelab lain yang biasanya asing. Setiap malam. Setiap dia mampir ke salah satu kelab di sudut Itaewon-dong tempat bartender yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu bekerja. Setiap dia duduk di kursi berkaki tinggi, mengamati Taehyung yang sibuk mengocok dan menuang berbagai cairan di dalam botol-botol berleher jenjang di balik _counter bar_.

Biasanya bartender itu akan memegangi gelas bening di tangan kiri dan botol kaca di tangan kanan, lalu dengan mata tak berkedip dan alis mengerut penuh konsentrasi akan menuang isi botol ke dalam gelas, hati-hati menakar ukurannya. Kemudian mengambil botol lain dan menambahkan isinya ke dalam gelas, menggoyangkannya dengan gerakan terlatih hingga dua jenis cairan itu bercampur. Terkadang tiga jenis, empat, atau lebih, hanya Taehyung yang tahu 'resep'nya.

Dan jika pelanggan yang tengah dilayani nampak tertarik, Taehyung akan menyempatkan melempar senyum menggoda di tengah aksinya, sok keren. Si pelanggan tidak memprotes, tentu saja, bahkan akan menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Dan Jungkook hanya bisa berdehem keras-keras, memutar bola mata, membuatnya mendapat pelototan dari bos Taehyung di sudut ruangan.

"Bukankah berlebihan kalau kekasihmu selalu menjemput tiap malam? Kau tidak memberinya minuman gratis, kan?" dia selalu berkata pada Taehyung dengan volume yang dikeraskan, sengaja agar Jungkook mendengarnya.

Jungkook biasa pulang dari tempatnya bekerja tepat pukul sepuluh malam. Itu jika dia lembur, sebenarnya, hanya saja dia lembur hampir setiap hari. Bus yang dia naiki dari kantornya yang terletak di sisi lain kota akan berhenti di halte yang jaraknya dua menit dari kelab tempat Taehyung bekerja. Dan selama perjalanan dua menit itulah senyum tipis melengkung di bibir pemuda itu seiring langkah kakinya yang semakin cepat temponya.

Tak sabar hendak bertemu kekasihnya, macam pasangan yang baru saja jatuh cinta.

Tapi beberapa hari terakhir, senyum yang tersemat di wajahnya berganti menjadi kerutan di kening saat melihat gerakan Taehyung di balik _counter bar_ yang nampak berbeda. Lambat, di saat jam di dinding tak berubah kecepatannya.

Seperti malam ketika ia benar-benar lelah dan ingin Taehyung segera membuatkan minuman _spesial_ nya. Sementara Taehyung, dia berlama-lama, menggigit bibirnya yang _plump_ kemerahan, jemarinya yang panjang mengetuk deretan botol di rak dengan gerakan lambat, alisnya bertaut, memilih mana yang akan ia racik untuk kekasihnya yang tengah menunggu.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang mengangkat sebuah botol berwarna gelap, menuangkan cairan berwarna toska ke dalam gelas kaca, melihatnya menikmati suara gemericik yang ditimbulkan oleh kontaknya dengan dasar gelas. Taehyung mengambil botol kedua dalam gerakan pelan pula, menuangkannya hati-hati. Cairan yang ini berwarna pink pucat, berdesis saat bertemu dengan isi gelas sebelumnya. Taehyung mengangkatnya, menelengkan kepala membuat anting-anting panjang yang ia kenakan di telinga kirinya berayun. Kemudian menggerakkan gelas pelan untuk mencampur isinya—Jungkook bisa melihat warna pink dan toska yang menari-nari dari balik kaca.

"Tae, cepat. Aku haus."

Taehyung mendecakkan bibirnya, nampaknya memutuskan mengabaikan honorifik yang kali ini tidak eksis, meletakkan gelas di hadapan Jungkook. Telunjuk dan ibu jarinya hampir menyentuh sisi gelas ketika Taehyung menepis tangannya, membuatnya mendelik.

"Tsk. Tidak sabaran," Taehyung berkata sembari mengambil dua biji permen lemon dari salah satu wadah yang berjejer, kemudian mencemplungkannya ke dalam gelas. Lumer seketika, warna keemasannya menyebar. Dia kemudian menumpukan kedua sikunya ke _counter bar_ , menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan milik Jungkook. " _A drop in the ocean_ ," katanya.

Jungkook mengambil gelas itu dan tanpa pikir panjang menenggak isinya dalam sekali tegukan. Rasa alkohol bertabrakan dengan lemon yang kuat membakar tenggorokannya dengan cara yang manis.

"Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung mendesis, memukul lengan Jungkook membuatnya nyaris tersedak.

"Astaga, ada apa denganmu?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung tidak percaya.

"Harusnya kau minum pelan-pelan, dasar. Untuk apa aku meracikkannya untukmu kalau kau bahkan tidak menikmati rasanya."

Taehyung tidak bicara lagi padanya semalaman.

.

.

Taehyung juga akan berjalan lebih lambat, Jungkook merasakan.

Entah setiap saat atau hanya ketika bersamanya, dia tidak tahu. Tetapi itu selalu terjadi ketika mereka berdua berjalan pulang dari kelab tempat Taehyung bekerja, setiap malam. Flat mereka berjarak sepuluh menit dari kelab, menelusuri Itaewon-dong tengah malam yang sepi, ditambah tiga menit untuk menaiki lift menuju lantai tiga di mana tempat tinggal mereka terletak. Dan sepanjang perjalanan itu Jungkook merasakan langkah kaki Taehyung di sampingnya yang tidak secepat biasanya.

Biasanya kekasihnya itu akan mengeluh kedinginan, merapatkan mantelnya, menurunkan _beanie_ menutupi rambutnya yang beberapa minggu lalu dicat _dark auburn_ , lalu memburu-buru Jungkook untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Atau dia akan panik mengecek jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Astaga sudah jam dua belas", katanya seakan mereka biasa pulang lebih awal, kemudian menarik lengan Jungkook untuk mempercepat langkah.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini, Taehyung akan berjalan pelan, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku mantel. Sepasang iris _hazel_ nya akan terpaku pada sneakers miliknya dan sepatu hitam milik Jungkook yang terayun ritmis di atas trotoar yang mereka lalui. Terkadang dua bola mata itu akan melayang ke jalanan yang sepi, hanya ada satu dua mobil melintas. Dan sempurna sudah, di antara lampu-lampu toko yang berpendar malas dan jalanan sepi serta langkah kaki Taehyung yang lambat, Jungkook merasa seakan dunianya bergerak dalam _slow motion_.

Pernah beberapa kali Jungkook akan berjalan lebih cepat, berharap Taehyung akan menyusulnya. Tapi tidak. Jungkook menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Taehyung tertinggal jauh di belakang, matanya terpaku pada langit malam. Dia mendesah, menunggu Taehyung untuk menyusulnya sehingga mereka kembali berjalan berdampingan.

Tentu saja, mana bisa Jungkook meninggalkannya. Bagaimana kalau bocah bodoh itu tersandung trotoar yang penuh lubang di sana sini?

" _Hyung_ , berjalanlah lebih cepat," kali ini Jungkook berkata. "Kau mau kita tiba di flat besok pagi?"

Taehyung memutar bola mata. "Berjalan lebih cepat tidak akan membuat kita sampai di flat tadi sore, Jeon Jungkook."

"Tapi—" Jungkook ingin berseru. Ada banyak hal yang bisa mereka lakukan bila berjalan lebih cepat. Mereka akan tiba di flat lebih cepat. Mereka bisa mandi air panas sepuasnya, segera menonton televisi, bahkan Jungkook tidak peduli kalau Taehyung akan menyembunyikan remote dan memaksanya menonton saluran yang tidak dia sukai. Atau, dia tidak meminta banyak, cukup tidur lebih cepat. Jungkook hanya ingin segera bergelung dengan Taehyung. Tapi pemuda menyebalkan itu—

Taehyung menggapai tangan kanan Jungkook dengan tangan kirinya, kemudian menautkan jemarinya dengan milik pemuda itu. Mereka melanjutkan langkah kaki dengan tangan keduanya bertautan.

"Malam indah. Bahkan ada bintang. Lalu mengapa Jeon Jungkook ingin segera pulang, huh?" Taehyung mengangkat alis menggoda.

Jungkook menatap _hazel_ Taehyung yang berbinar, memantulkan bayangan bintang yang tersebar beberapa di langit gelap. Taehyung berkedip- refleks, dan bukan menggoda. Tetapi Jungkook merasa ada yang mencengkeram tenggorokannya, menyumbat udara. Lihat, bahkan ketika sedang membuatnya kesal, pemuda di sampingnya ini masih sanggup menjadikannya tidak bisa bernapas. Menyedihkan.

"Karena tidak ada bulan," Jungkook akhirnya menjawab asal, dan Taehyung mendongakkan kepala. Bulan tidak nampak.

"Benar juga. Tidak ada bulan."

Jungkook mendesah. Mereka benar-benar akan tiba di flat besok pagi.

.

.

Taehyung juga akan terjaga lebih lama di malam hari.

Lampu kamar mereka sudah mati sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dan pemuda yang berada di pelukan Jungkook itu memang tidak bergerak. Punggungnya yang menempel pada dada Jungkook mempertemukan detak jantung keduanya yang teratur, seirama. Tangannya memegang tangan Jungkook yang memeluknya, jemari lentiknya juga tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Tapi Jungkook tahu kekasihnya itu belum memasuki alam mimpi.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Jungkook bergumam di ceruk leher Taehyung.

"Malas memejamkan mata."

"Dasar bodoh. Kau kan lelah. Cepat tidur."

Taehyung mendengus. "Kau lebih bodoh. Kata-katamu sama sekali tidak menenangkan, tahu."

Dan Jungkook tidak menjawab. Dia tahu, kalau percakapan kecil mereka tak kunjung disudahi, makhluk keras kepala itu tak akan memejamkan mata sampai pagi tiba.

Tetapi, di pagi hari pun Taehyung butuh waktu lebih lama untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Biasanya dia akan bangun lebih awal, lalu mendorong-dorong Jungkook untuk meninggalkan kasur mereka yang nyaman, menyeretnya ke kamar mandi. Kekasihnya yang bisa menjadi sangat kejam itu bahkan akan menjambak rambutnya jika dia tak mau bergerak.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini, Jungkook selalu bangun lebih awal darinya. Dan Taehyung hanya akan bergumam malas tiap Jungkook memanggil namanya atau menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya berusaha membangunkan. Posisi tidurnya sudah berbalik menjadi menghadap Jungkook, dan dia merapatkan wajahnya ke dada Jungkook, menolak bangun.

"Sepuluh menit lagi," gumamannya teredam oleh piama Jungkook.

Dan Jungkook mendesah frustasi. Dia ingin melakukan banyak hal untuk dan bersama Taehyung di pagi hari. Ingin membuatkan sarapan untuknya meskipun ala kadarnya. Ingin bisa bersantai bersamanya sebelum berangkat kerja, mungkin sambil menikmati sarapan di balkon? Tapi dengan kebiasaan Taehyung yang berubah akhir-akhir ini, jangankan sarapan, dia bahkan beruntung kalau tidak ketinggalan bus dari halte menuju kantor.

" _Hyung_ , cepat bangun!"

Taehyung tidak menjawab.

.

.

Masih banyak saat-saat lain Taehyung jadi berlama-lama.

Bahkan kecupan singkat yang biasa ia layangkan pada Jungkook tiap sedang bosan atau sekadar ingin pun tak bisa lagi dibilang singkat. Dia akan berjinjit, menekan bibirnya lama di pipi Jungkook dan, merasakan gerakan samar bulu mata lentik Taehyung di pelipis yang lebih muda, Jungkook tahu kekasihnya itu memejamkan mata.

Dia itu menggoda atau apa?

Dan ketika mereka sungguh berciuman, Taehyung akan menahan bibirnya lama di bibir Jungkook. Diam, tanpa gerakan apapun. Seakan berusaha mengingat bagaimana lekuk bibir kekasihnya itu. Hidung Taehyung menyentuh pipinya, membuat Jungkook bisa merasakan napas hangatnya samar-samar. Dan Jungkook tidak mau bergerak sebelum Taehyung memulainya.

Ciuman mereka pun bergerak dalam gerakan lambat. Jungkook seakan sedang berjalan berjingkat di atas lapisan es, rapuh. Tangannya yang menangkup kedua sisi wajah Taehyung, bibir mereka yang berpagutan dalam gerakan seirama. Dan Taehyung akan menolak, menggumam samar, mengatupkan bibirnya saat lidah Jungkook meminta akses masuk terlalu tergesa.

Ketika akhirnya gigitan tipis di bibir Taehyung membuatnya menarik napas terkejut, Jungkook melesakkan lidahnya masuk dan mulai mengeksplorasi kekasihnya. Mengabsen deretan gigi Taehyung yang selalu ia puja tiap kali pemuda itu tertawa. Kemudian lidah mereka bertemu dan menari menantang dominasi satu sama lain. Tantangan retorikal, tentu saja, karena Taehyung lah yang akan selalu meleleh untuk Jungkook. Meskipun dia akan mencengkeram lengannya memberi peringatan, dan Jungkook pun memperlambat gerakannya. Kalau memang Taehyung sedang ingin semuanya berjalan halus saja, maka ia akan melakukannya.

Jungkook toh tak ingin melukai Taehyung-nya.

.

.

Tetapi lama kelamaan dinding kesabaran Jungkook rapuh juga. Tidak—bukannya ia tidak suka.

Dia hanya tidak mengerti.

Mereka tengah duduk di tepi sungai Han, hamparan rumput di sela kaki. Matahari yang tengah bersiap menenggelamkan diri memantulkan warna keemasan di riak air sungai, menyilaukan ujung-ujung ilalang. Bersama dengan semburat keunguan di kaki langit.

" _Hyung_ , liburan depan ayo ke luar negeri. Italia."

Jungkook sudah mengatakan ajakannya sebelumnya. Tetapi kedua mata Taehyung masih membola. "Italia? Kenapa kau bersikeras ingin segera ke sana?"

"Kau kan dari dulu bilang ingin ke Venesia," Jungkook mengingatkannya. "Tetapi akhir-akhir ini ketika kuajak selalu menolak."

Ketika Taehyung tidak menjawab, Jungkook mendesak lagi. "Bagaimana?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Liburan depan saja." Dan segala hal yang mengusik sudut kepalanya membuncah ke permukaan. Gerak-gerik Taehyung yang kian hari membuatnya resah kini menuntut jawaban.

Jungkook hanya ingin mengerti.

"Sebenarnya apa yang salah denganmu?" dia mengeratkan rahangnya agar nada suaranya tidak meninggi. "Aku hanya ingin melakukan banyak hal denganmu, _Hyung_. Melakukan segalanya. Melakukan hal yang ingin kau lakukan—yang kita berdua inginkan. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau melakukan segalanya dengan lambat. Selalu berlama-lama setiap mengerjakan segala sesuatu, menunda melakukan apapun, seakan kau punya banyak waktu—"

Dan kata-kata selanjutnya mati di tenggorokan. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, mengharap Taehyung memakinya, atau memukulnya. Tapi kekasihnya itu hanya menatapnya lama, memahami. Terang-terangan menyerukan, _ah, tentang ini_. Dan dia benci.

Di saat keduanya menjajak tahapan yang berbeda, dan Jungkook buta. Destinasi mereka sama, hanya milik Jungkook terjerat tirai gelap yang menghalangi pandangannya, membuatnya meraba-raba. Dan Taehyung tidak mau membantu menyingkapnya.

Karena dia—dia tahu pasti sejak kapan kebiasaan baru Taehyung yang mengganggu pikirannya itu muncul. Tahu persis.

Dan itu hanya membuatnya semakin jauh dari kata mengerti.

.

.

.

 _"Lima bulan."_

 _Dan Jungkook merasakan sesuatu di sudut kiri dadanya berderak ngilu._

 _Tiga bulan yang lalu dia mendengar dengan jelas pria berjas putih di hadapannya ini mengatakan 'satu tahun' dengan nada pasti. Dan bahkan ketika itu dia tak sanggup menarik napas, tahu hatinya telah rengkah berkeping-keping. Lalu mengapa sekarang pria itu mengatakan sebuah angka yang nilainya anjlok begitu drastis dari terakhir kali? Seakan masih bersisa remah hatinya untuk diinjak-injak._

 _"Taehyung-ssi terlalu banyak bekerja di malam hari. Waktu tidurnya juga tidak cukup," pria berjas putih itu berkata. "Meskipun bukan faktor utama, tetapi kelelahan dan stres membuat sel kankernya bahkan berkembang lebih cepat."_

 _Mereka sudah membahas ini sebelumnya. Tapi tentu saja Taehyung menolak berhenti bekerja._

 _"Aku hanya menyarankan—"_

 _"Jangan," suara Taehyung memotong. Dan Jungkook menatap pemuda di sampingnya itu dengan tidak percaya._

 _"Jangan sarankan orang yang kusayangi mengambil apa yang berharga dariku, dokter Jung. Biarkan—_

 _"Biarkan saja semua berjalan seperti biasanya."_

.

.

.

"Maaf."

Taehyung menggeleng.

"Kata-kataku—"

Kalimat Jungkook terpotong oleh bibir Taehyung pada miliknya. "Kata-katamu tidak ada yang salah," dia berbisik, gerakan bibirnya mengirimkan gelenyar dingin di punggung Jungkook yang kemudian menghangat.

Tetapi kali ini Jungkook yang menggeleng.

 _"Jeon Jungkook."_

Jungkook menatapnya.

Taehyung mengambil sebutir kerikil dari mungkin ribuan yang tersebar di sekitar mereka dan melemparkannya ke riak air sungai. Menciptakan suara ceburan kecil yang anehnya memuaskan. Dan dia berkata dengan nada yang membuat hati Jungkook kembali nyeri oleh lebam yang dia tahu tak akan lagi sembuh.

 _"Aku hanya ingin menikmati pekerjaan yang kusukai lebih lama."_

Dan ingatan Jungkook melayang pada binar di mata Taehyung saat ia mencemplungkan sebutir _cherry_ di minuman yang terakhir ia buatkan untuknya. Desah puas yang keluar dari bibirnya saat buah itu tenggelam ke dasar gelas, buih kebiruan yang melayang-layang di tengah cairan berwarna _crimson_ pekat terpantul di kedua iris _hazel_ nya. Lautan darah, dia berbisik saat mendekatkan gelas ke hadapannya. Dan sepasang mata itu berbinar penuh antusiasme saat Jungkook meneguk mahakaryanya itu dengan hati-hati.

Menyesap rasa hangat yang Taehyung berikan dalam setiap tetesnya.

 _"Aku hanya ingin menggenggam tanganmu lebih lama."_

Jungkook mengingat Taehyung yang memasukkan tangannya sendiri dan tangan Jungkook yang tertaut ke dalam saku mantel milik yang lebih muda. Hangat.

Taehyung menatap ke atas. "Sekarang ada bulan, lho," dia berujar. "Masih tidak mau lama-lama di luar?"

Dan Jungkook merasa seakan ada gumpalan di dasar tenggorokannya, membuatnya tercekik. "Bagaimana jika besok tidak ada bulan?" dia berkata serak.

Dia merasakan genggaman Taehyung mengerat, dan dia tahu kekasihnya itu tahu apa yang dia implikasikan. Jungkook telah mengklaim pemuda di sebelahnya sebagai bulan miliknya. Dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan gelap malam tanpanya. "Aku takut, _Hyung_."

Taehyung tersenyum, dan Jungkook bersumpah, meskipun bibir kekasihnya itu tengah bergetar dan membiru oleh angin malam, itu adalah hal yang paling indah yang dia jumpai, dan malam akan berhenti untuk menyaksikan. "Jangan takut. Bulan akan datang ketika ia sempat."

 _"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu lebih lama."_

Dan Jungkook mengingat ketika lama sekali di malam hari Taehyung tak kunjung tertidur, membuatnya terjaga pula. Waktu tidur berada di posisi atas pada _list_ hal-hal yang harus Taehyung atur untuk menjaga kesehatannya. Jadi mana bisa Jungkook memejamkan mata ketika setiap hela nafas kekasihnya yang tidak teratur dan gerakan samar badannya akan mengirimkan ngilu yang tidak tertahankan ke ulu hatinya.

Taehyung berbalik dan menyurukkan wajahnya ke dada Jungkook, kedua tangannya mencengkeram bagian depan kaos yang pemuda itu kenakan. Bernapas dengan aromanya. Katanya, 'bau' Jungkook membuatnya mabuk dan melupakan segalanya. Maka Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya, mengistirahatkan dagunya di puncak kepala kekasihnya itu, mendengarkan detak jantung dan hela nafasnya yang kian teratur.

Dan itu berlanjut pada pagi hari ketika ia terbangun dengan sinar matahari yang menyeruak dari gorden yang sedikit tersingkap, menciptakan garis-garis keemasan pada dinding kamar mereka yang berselimut warna _cream_. Jungkook memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit, menunduk menatap Taehyung yang masih terlelap. Jemarinya bergerak menyibak poni Taehyung yang menempel ke dahinya, kemudian bergerak ke bulu matanya yang panjang dan melengkung mengesankan, keemasan memantulkan sinar matahari pagi. Dia kemudian menelusuri batang hidungnya, berhenti pada tahi lalat mungil di ujung hidungnya yang runcing, berhenti pada bibirnya.

Taehyung bergerak sedikit, kemudian menarik Jungkook lebih dekat, lagi-lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada kekasihnya itu.

"Kau mengangguku," dia bergumam nyaris tak terdengar.

Jungkook mendesah, mengeratkan dekapannya, membiarkannya melanjutkan tidur.

 _"Aku hanya ingin menciummu lebih lama."_

Ingatan Jungkook berpindah ke saat Taehyung yang dengan gerakan lambat melepas ciuman mereka. Tangannya masih terkalung di leher pemuda yang lebih tinggi, sedangkan milik Jungkook berada pada pinggangnya. Napas keduanya terengah-engah. Dahi mereka bertautan, hidung Jungkook masih menempel pada pipi Taehyung, mengirimkan hela napasnya yang masih patah-patah. Jungkook meluruskan wajahnya, menjauh. Mata Taehyung terpejam, ada semu merah merona di atas tulang pipinya, bibirnya merekah lebih merah dari biasanya dan sedikit bengkak oleh ciuman mereka baru saja. Lama sekali mereka seperti itu, membiarkan Jungkook meresapi wajah pemuda yang dia puja itu dalam memori.

Taehyung yang kemudian bergerak lagi mempertemukan bibir mereka. Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan saat itu sesuatu yang basah menetes di bibir mereka yang bertautan. Taehyung menangis.

 _"Aku hanya ingin bermimpi lebih lama."_

Dan Jungkook mengingat satu bulan yang lalu ketika pertama kalinya ia mengajak Taehyung berlibur ke Italia. Dia tahu kekasihnya itu ingin ke Venesia sejak dulu, selalu riuh menceritakan tentang bangunan-bangunan yang artistik, lukisan-lukisan terkenal, dan senja di atas gondola yang romantis.

Mereka tidak pernah berhasil pergi, tentu saja karena pengaturan rencana keuangan yang selalu terlalu ketat. Tetapi kini, perusahaan Jungkook bekerja tak bisa dibilang rendahan, bayaran lemburnya tak bisa dibilang sedikit, dan kelab Taehyung adalah salah satu yang terkenal di Seoul. Intinya, uang tabungan mereka memungkinkan mereka terbang ke mana pun kapan saja.

Tetapi saat itu Taehyung hanya menggeleng. "Sudahlah, itu terlalu mahal. Kita ke Busan saja." Seakan Jungkook tidak bisa melihat sorot kerinduan pada dua _hazel_ yang menerawang itu.

 _"Jungkook-ah,"_

Dan ingatannya melebur ke masa kini, dengan Taehyung yang bergeser menyandarkan punggung di pelukannya, mengirimkan aroma apel yang diterbangkan angin senja. Jemarinya mencari tangan Jungkook untuk ia genggam.

"Sebagian dari diriku mungkin ingin berpura-pura. Melakukan segalanya lebih lambat akan memberikan ilusi aku masih punya banyak waktu. Aku tahu kau tidak suka. Kau ingin melakukan banyak hal denganku, memenuhi mimpi-mimpiku. Di saat aku melakukan yang sebaliknya. Irasional.

"Tetapi, aku berpikir bahwa melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak selesai dan menggantungkan keinginan beberapa sentimeter di depan mataku akan membuatku menolak menyerah. Mencengkeram pijakanku di tanah dan meyakinkanku bahwa ini belum selesai. Bahwa ini mungkin akan berlangsung lebih lama. Karena itu Jungkook-ah—

 _"Katakan pada waktu untuk menunggu. Aku hanya ingin mencintaimu sedikit lebih lama."_

Dan Jungkook mengangguk, mempererat pelukannya. Waktu harus menunggu, karena Jungkook akan menggenggam Taehyung lebih erat, memeluknya lebih lekat, menciumnya lebih dalam.

 _Bernapas untuk satu sama lain sedikit lebih lama._

.  
.

_ END _

.  
.

 _Plotless_ dan nggak nge- _feel_? Heheh.

Terimakasih sudah mampir. Tinggalkan jejak manis kalian :))

Psst, saya pengen punya lebih banyak temen kookv shipper, mutualan yuk. Hmu on twitter/wattpad: arcanisve

See you ^^

.


End file.
